


Surprise bit... Beach, I bet you thought you saw the last of me

by WhoCaresAboutANameAnyway



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoCaresAboutANameAnyway/pseuds/WhoCaresAboutANameAnyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on a tumblr prompt</p><p>"I want one of those scenes in a dude bro film where “tomboy” chick has to wear a dress to go undercover or whatever, but instead of the guys drooling as she walks down the stairs, they’re like “k. U need to stop. Go put the cargo pants back on. You look super uncomfortable and awkward in that. Brutus, you go be the fake prostitute.”</p><p>I’m just imagining this super ripped guy called Brutus being like ‘YESSS!!! I’VE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE THE FAKE PROSTITUTE!! Now is my time to shine!!’"</p><p>Starring Poe as Brutus the fake prostitute and Rey as the tomboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise bit... Beach, I bet you thought you saw the last of me

“This is not why I joined the Resistance!” Rey yells through the closed door, struggling to get her arms through the right holes. “This is stupid. Why the hell this dress has so many holes?” She mutters under her breath.

“It's you or General Organa, and no offense but none is betting for General Organa.”

“And exactly how is that not offensive, officer Pava?”

“Ma’am! I didn't realize you were… I mean, it's just that running in heels could be difficult for someone of your ag… I mean,” Rey chuckles quietly to herself while putting on those death traps people insisted on calling high heels. “Rey! Aren't you finished yet??”

“Yes! I'm just enjoying you putting your foot on your mouth.” She hears Jess making an indignant noise and the General chuckling quietly. So she opens the door still frowning crossing her arms over her chest adopting a defensive posture subconsciously. Poe, Finn, Jess and General Organa turn to look at her. They're all staring without saying anything, which makes her frown harder. “This is stupid. Well? How do I look?” 

“Yeah, no. It's not gonna work, go put your cargo pants back on.” Says Finn, and Poe and Jess nod wordlessly.

“I agree wholeheartedly. Commander Dameron, you'll have to fill in for Rey.” And with that the General goes, typing fast light into her holo. When she's gone Poe punches the air with a cry.

“Yes! Okay, my stage name is gonna be Brutus. I'm gonna need so much gold.”

“It's your turn to shine! You know what? I'm gonna lend you my eyeliner.” Says Jess, seeming equally thrilled.

“Why does he need eyeliner?” Asks Rey going into the dresser again to change her outfit in case they change their minds.

“Think of it as war paint.”

“I'll think of it as makeup. But it's okay, it’ll bring out the color of his eyes.” Answers Finn, and there's an awkward silence, in which they can hear Rey’s groans, at her struggling with the dress. “What? Was that not good? Was that another one of those things you're not supposed to say outloud?”

“No, I mean, yes, I mean no… It's just…” Stutters Poe, so Jess says.

“No, that's perfectly okay. You can compliment people wherever you want. It's just that you're so earnest about that you make it… Too intense.”

“But that's okay, I only ever compliment Poe. And Rey. When she's not in a punching mood.”

Says Finn with big eyes, that make Poe'a heart quicken its rhythm.

“So just Poe, then.” Says Jess and Rey rolls her eyes, but her frown is gone, now that she's back into her own clothes. When she gets out Poe’s cheeks are in such a deep tone of red, that not even is dark tone of skin could hide it.

“That's not true, I let you make me compliments all the time.” Now is Jess’ turn to try to splutter an answer. “We should go to help General Organa to readjust the parameters mission.”

“You just don't want her to change her mind.” Says Finn teasing her, and Rey shrugs, pushing the former stormtrooper out of the room, without noticing the other two left spluttering in their wake.

“It's not like… I mean, I like her. As a friend!”

“Yes! Exactly that's how I love Finn. As a friend.”

“Brutus, you're gonna have to be a lot smoother in the mission.” Answers Jess rolling her eyes.


End file.
